Reclaim Destiny
by Kaitourei
Summary: Let's just say, the Dragonslayers DON'T die, well atleast no all of them. [Warning: AU due to altered ending, OC, dark themes and language] *Complete*
1. Prologue

Prologue

She never knew how she would impact our fate. She saved us from ourselves, you could say. We own a lot to her. But this story isn't about her, it's about all of us and our struggle to escape what the powers that be had planed out for us. 

We were all soldiers you see, very elite soldiers, top of the class. But had we ever been given a choice to be something different? No. We were what 'they' made us to be.

They told us that we were pure bread fighting machines. There was no other place for us in the world. Some believe and some didn't. I didn't, I knew I could write, write allot better than most people. 

So I'm writing this now. This is a story of struggle through mental and physical. A story where the 'bad guys' have a chance to change and become what they want to be, not what the powers that be chose for them. There are no 'bad guys' in the real world. No one's innocent. No one's right. No one could have changed our destiny.

No one except her…


	2. The Prisoner

**Reclaim Destiny**

-A tribute to the fallen Dragon Slayers and their lord Dilandau-

By: SoulStealer

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca.

**WARNING: **this story was written during a major writers so some of the things in this might be a little off. Also, the OC in this thing maybe a Mary Sue-ish to some, I don't find her really that bad but it's not my best work.

A/N: Just to let you know, this is not a romance. I wrote this a while back when I was pissed off about the Dragon Slayers all-getting killed. 

Well, here's the story… hope you enjoy it.

(BTW, it's pre-typed so it will be finished.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter One

"The Prisoner"

Miguel Labariel glared at the cold stones below him. He'd been captured. He was a failure to the Dragon Slayers, stuck here in the murky dungeons of Freid. What was this place known for again? (He should have paid more attention in class last year.) But… Plactu, wasn't it? A monk that could hypnotize anyone, causing them to spill any guarded secrets. Yes, that was it. 

He was better off dead.

He deserved to die. 

Raising his head he surveyed his gloomy surroundings. There were scratches on the walls and some uncomfortable bedding in a corner. Groaning he closed his eyes.

"Damn that bitch," he sighed. "Damn all of them!"

There was a short chuckle from another corner of the dungeon. "Lady troubles?" someone asked. 

Miguel turned toward the source but the shadows blocked the speaker's figure. "Show yourself," He called in annoyance. "I'd like to see who I'm speaking with."

"That's what most of them say…" The voice continued. Slowly Miguel could make out a human shape in the darkness. "But then they usually don't want to talk to me afterward… If they survive Plactu, that is." The last phrase was said icily sending a streak of panic down Miguel's spine. 

Miguel could see a figure. A feminine figure at that. She had long hair that trailed down her shoulders and fell a little below her waist; its color was dark and undistinguishable. He couldn't see her eyes either but they were dark also. Her face was olive shaped with a sickly pale, pasty look to it making her look ill. She wasn't scrawny, but she wasn't large. She wore some kind of baggy clothing, which he'd never seen before, hung of her. She looked like a foreigner. 

He couldn't help but look surprised. He had, after all, been expecting a boy since the voice was ruff, as if she had a soar throat. At his look she smirked, her lips pressing in a thin white line. 

"No what you expected, huh?" It wasn't said dejectedly, just mildly amused. "That's what I've gotten for the past thee years." 

"Three years?"

She rolled her eyes. "You think they'd let someone responsible for Marlene's death out."

"Wait?" Miguel asked out of curiosity. "You… **the** Lady Marlene's death?"

She had begun to sink back to her shadows, but a she faded she gave only last reply. "A 'cursed one' wished ill of her…" A short moment of silence followed, then... "The echoes! Someone comes…"

She was correct. 

Guards came. They moved him to another room, for the interrogation most likely.

Time passed, Miguel could hear someone—no two—walking toward the room. Slowly the pair came into view. He could make out the one some guards had called "Boris" in the dwindling lights. The second one he had never seen. 

"Sir Boris, I want you to leave us alone." The second one said sending Miguel deeper into dread. 

Boris had begun to contradict but stopped in mid sentence. Slowly, the second man, a monk after closer inspection, stepped toward the prisoner. Was this Plactu?

"You're Miguel, aren't you?"

Relief began to spread thought the youth's body. "How did you know my name?" Miguel asked. "You're on an errand for Folken, aren't you?"

"Yes, now tell. How have you come to this situation?" The monk asked. "You are among the elite, are you not?"

Miguel felt anger bubble up. "It's hall **her** fault!" He clenched his fists. "That girl! The one with the damned Dragon! She's some kind of… something! I don't know how she did it!"

"The mysterious girl?"

Miguel sighed. "Yes. She clearly pointed at my Guymelef, which was supposedly invisible."

"I see," the monk said. A strange, eerie smile crept across his face. "I'll deal with that matter." 

He turned and Miguel felt his hoped fade. Had Folken only sent this errand to gather information? 

"Free me first!"

"No," returned the other. "You have another job to do."

A slow sensation came over Miguel. He couldn't describe it, only a **controlling**. He saw the monk, Plactu, leave the room but it didn't register to him.

Soon more people had come. Even the Prince Chid. 

Then Plactu was there. "He's already under hypnosis. Please, ask your questions," the monk said.

Boris was next, "Then, soldier of Zaibach," he said gruffly, "what is your name?"

Miguel had planed on telling him anyway but the words spilled out without his consent. "Miguel... Miguel Labariel."

Boris continued, "What were you doing on the border?"

"I was hunting a traitor, at Asturia's request." This wasn't entirely true but I wasn't a lie either…

"Traitor... who is it?"

Miguel let the words fall from his mouth. He no longer had control, Plactu did. "He conspired with the King of Fanelia to betray the country... ...Allen Schezar."

The Prince looked up in surprise. "A... Allen did...?"

"It… it can't be... Don't lie to us!" Boris said in anger, standing up.

"I'm not lying." That was true… Plactu was.

This continued for a while until the Prince was angered. Apparently the little tyke had a liking toward the blonde knight. Sad thought, Miguel thought, if the rumors were true…

Suddenly he was snapped from his trance-like state. Plactu was hovering above him. "Now," the monk lent forward to untie him. "Escape while you can. You're Guymelef is in the hangar. Go!"

Miguel nodded but stopped when he saw the keys to the cells in Plactu's hands. "May I have those?" he asked quickly, there was one more thing he had to do before he came to the hanger.

The monk nodded before tossing the keys to the Dragon Slayer, sealing his own doom.


	3. The Escape

**Reclaim Destiny**

-A tribute to the fallen Dragon Slayers and their lord Dilandau-

By SoulStealer

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca.

A/N: Wow. I know this story isn't the best, but I expected at lest a few more reviews… *sighs*Oh well, here's the second chap.

BTW, thanks so much VoilesDragonGurl, Princess Neptune, and Starzie Chick their reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter Two

"The Escape"

"It's still functional!" 

Joy and relief began to rain down on the young Guymelef pilot. He quickly slipped into the cockpit and looked at the mechanisms around him. "Alright, I can go. The manteau still works as well," things were getting better. He smiled to himself.

Raising the Guymelef's fist he punched a wall; it collapsed on some men. Slowly he made his way. Though unbeknown to him, Plactu watched with distaste.

"How pointless..." the monk murmured. "He should just escape."

Though in the Guymelef, Miguel heard the well-known hum of the mechanics that made his 'Melef. The clicks and the feel of metal near him sent adrenaline throughout his body and mind. He felt unstoppable in the metal suit. Neither man nor god, just unstoppable.

Once he had been asked why he piloted a Guymelef. The answer wasn't hard; it was considerable easy in fact. "Other than for the glory of my Lord, I pilot for the thrill," he had said. "The feeling of the metal and mechanics near me, the sight of my opponent raising his sword, and the fear and excitement flooding through my veins. That's why I pilot, for the thrill."

A shadow passed over the Ziabache Guymelef. "What the...?" Miguel cried in astonishment. It was, to his surprise, the Dragon. It's wings spread high and arched as it circled his 'Melef.

Dark thoughts ran through his mind. It was, after all, the dragons fault he had disgraced Master Dilandua's name. He prepared to fire his Crima Claw.

…All the Dragon's fault…

"The pressure's too low!" Miguel watched as the claw missed its target. Damn, he cured silently. The Dragon dropped to the ground and transformed into it's 'Melef form.

"Damn," this time he cursed out loud. His luck was changing quickly. Activating his Stealth Cloak, he prepared to attack the Dragon from behind.

Miguel grinned; he could almost feel the rays of frustration radiating from the other Guymelef. 

This was enjoyable. 

The Dragon swung its sword through the thin air. It has completely missed the invisible machine. There was no way he could see the Ziabache 'Melef. Miguel felt a shred of relief return as the Dragon's back was to him. 

"As I thought," Miguel mused. "You can't see through the Stealth Manteau without that girl, can you?" 

But the Dragon had completely stopped. It stood still, like a stone, not one motion escaping it. Miguel frowned in uncertainty. "What's he doing? I don't care. If I destroy it, Master Dilandau will forgive me for being captured."

He raised his arm toward the Dragon. "If I concentrate the liquid metal in one launcher, I can hit it," he told himself.

Miguel focused all his thoughts to the Claw. His mind pictured the liquid metal shooting forth, piercing the other Guymelef's Dragu-Energist. 

 "Die!"

As his Claw emerged from his Stealth Cloak and swung toward the Dragon, his arm was severed with a vicious blow from his opponent. Miguel watched in shock as his 'Melef's arm flew to the ground. Next his Stealth Cloak was shattered as the Dragon slashed at it.

Miguel's eyes widened in shock, "H...how...?" The girl wasn't with him, how could he know? He finished his musing fast enough to escape as the Dragon severed his Guymelef in half.

***

A small chuckle escaped into the silent air. It was still here, after all these years. Good…very good…

A shadow detached it's self from the others. Quickly, it picked up a duffle like bag in the end of the storage room and ran. Darting down the halls and through various doorways the figure searched for a familiar passage.

"Damn, why do they all look the same," cursing, it continued. "Three years really have changed this place."

"You there!" a guard stepped in its way. "Halt! What right do you have to be here?"

"Shut…" with on fluid motion the bag in position was swung, colliding with the guard's stomach and manhood. "…UP!"

This wasn't enough for the guard. After stumbling back he drew his katana. The smaller figure in fount of him tensed and prepared to run. The guard had anticipated this and he dashed after the rogue.

"Damn this!" The rogue cursed. Weakness was creeping back into the body and the years in the dungeon hadn't helped the runner either. Slowly energy was draining away and soon fighting wouldn't be possible. This had to end soon…

"Stop!" Behind, the guard yelled. 

The calls echoed down the halls. Being faster and in more peril than the guard the first runner took a considerably large lead, though its speed was dwindling by the second. It dashed down the corridor before heading for a sharp turn. The figure quickly turned a corner and disappeared. 

"Shit!" the guard proceeded with little caution as he rounded the bend, far to afraid of the rogue's lead. Though he would know in a few hours the lead had not been important because as he had run through the rogue has been waiting. The stole bag the rogue carried was swung and collided with the guard's head, knocking him unconscious. 

Shaking it's head the rogue continued to follow the corridor. It didn't lead to escape though; the only way out was a jump out a window…  two stories above the ground into an alley. 

The rogue's pale face frowned, "Damn it!" 

The sounds of other guards were growing as time passed by. Biting a lip, the rogue climbed onto the windowpane. Steady, it let itself fall from the building. As a guard rounded the corner, he was able to spot a flash of black near the open window. 

Nothing more.

"Anything?" His captain asked.

He shook his large head. "Not a thing, just some crow." He walked over and pulled the window closed, completely missing the figure lying sprawled on the ground beneath the window.

"C'mon," The captain growled. "We got bigger fish to fry."

"Who's it this time?"

"Allen Schezar and Van Fanel."

*** 

"I can't escape with this injury." Miguel wondered aloud. "What should I do?" He glanced down at his bloodied leg. How could he see me? He asked himself. He didn't have that girl with him! How could he?

Miguel suddenly smelt something. The scent of something dying… Nearly gagging he moved away but something caught his neck. Someone—something was trying to kill him…again.

The cold finger wrapped viciously around his neck, reaching for vital points. He pulled madly at the hands and struggled wildly as he felt the fingers reaching their destination. Soon blood wouldn't be flowing to his brain, killing him.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flicker of movement. Someone was coming, jogging slowly, almost limping. A chance of hope glinted in the shadows, resting with the interloper. 

With a last effort he called, his voice a weak crocking.

"H…elp…me…"

Whatever happened than Miguel wasn't able to see. There was a clunk sound and the grip on his neck was released. As he passed into darkness he knew he couldn't be dying because he felt the cold stone of the street under his cheek. His killer hadn't had long enough…


	4. The Planning

**Reclaim Destiny**

-A tribute to the fallen Dragon Slayers and their lord Dilandau-

By: SoulStealer

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca.

A/N: THANK YOU!

I was starting to get bummed about the reviews when all of a sudden I got a bunch. ^_^ Yes, you've made my day! Thakies!

BTW, please tell me if Sage is a Mary Sue, according to D6rk N3cr0phia she is… I don't think so though… Also, I'm going to apologize in advance for chapter seven. There's WILL be a few deaths in the 'Slayers ranks. I'm sorry…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Three

"The Planning" 

Footsteps echoed as someone walked toward her holding cell. "Weird," thought the prisoner, "I never have guests… of any kind." Opening a lazy eye she watched the figure approached at a slow jog. The sound of keys jingled along with his steps. "Come to kill me already, Boris?" She asked only half her vision on the approaching man. "I thought I had another fifty-seven years left." She felt a small smile tugging at her lips, finally a way out of this rotting hellhole. 

_"Kill you?"_

_The voice wasn't Boris' it was younger. She could have sworn she heard it before._

_"Why would I kill you?"_

Now he had her attention. She turned her head and glanced at the younger man she had seen earlier. He was holding the keys to the cells, squinting into the darkness she sat in. Slowly she moved into the light part of the cell. 

"Why are you here?"

He was now trying to unlock the door to her cell. Why? There was a click and the lock came off. 

"You don't deserve to die in here," he frowned; the cell door didn't open as he tugged. She noticed this and snorted, three years without one opening had doubtless rusted it.

"Probably jammed… Here."

Bracing herself on one side of the door she pushed while he pulled. The door didn't moved for a second then it began to creak. In another second it flew open sending him against another cell door. She stumbled forward, her shoulder and his colliding for a split second. 

Suddenly she dropped to her knees in a coughing fit, holding he neck like she had been choked. Above her, he looked down unsure of what to do.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Fine," she said trying vainly to recover, "Just dust." She pulled herself into a standing position with the help of the cell's bars. "You'd better go. I don't know how you go those keys by you defiantly weren't supposed to break me out."

He turned and then stopped. "Will you be aright, Miss…?" 

"Sage, call me Sage," she said. "… Thanks for breaking me out and all, it's nice to know not all the people here are complete bastards." Her eyes drifted away from his for a second. "And… just get out of here as fast as you can…"

With that said, Sage turned and began to run down the opposite corridor. Her mind racing along with her as dark images flashed in frount of her eyes. "Oh, God," she whispered, "He's going to die…"

*** 

Pain was running up her ankle as she inspected it. It was injured… somehow. Sage had no idea about bones and any medical treatment for them. Though once her friend had sprained her ankle. It was best not to put to much pressure on it, her friend had said, something about crushing it. She winced at the memory of herself half dragging and half caring her unconscious savior, which definitely wasn't good for the ankle. 

From across the dimly light area she heard a soft moan. Sage turned her attention to the now-conscious youth across the room from her. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position on the old divan he'd been lying on. A puzzled look crossed his face and he squinted in the ominous light.

"Why's is so damn dark in here?" He asked in a half irritated, half afraid voice.

"Sorry," Sage shrugged, "but the light hurts my eyes. Anyway, it would be more suspicious if a light were shinning from an abandon building, the guards would be swarming in here already." 

He recognized her rough voice from the prison. After all, not many people had a voice like her's… then again, not many people were accused of killing a queen.

"Sage?" the word was odd, coming from another's mouth, to the girl. After all no one in the prisons had called her by her real name. She was silent then answered.

"Yeah, that's me," she had planned on saying something else but instead she asked, "What's **your** name?"

"Miguel Labariel," came the answer from across the room. This was followed by a long silence. Neither of the occupants seemed to know what to say. Miguel had sat up and was now studding his wound. He ripped a piece of the shirt under his uniform off and bandaged the gash, while Sage dug through a duffle bag. 

"Got any food?" Miguel asked after a length. 

Sage shook her head. "The guards would have spotted me. I'll go get something tonight…" She let the sentence hang. Then, Sage stood and limped over to the closed window. She opened it a few inches letting some sunlight pour through, illuminating more of the old room. Outside something passed through the air sending a shadow into the room.

"How did I get here anyway?" Miguel asked. "The last thing I remember was… Was that you in the alley?"

"The one and only," Sage said returning to the chair in the darker corner of the room. "You're friend was pretty tough but not tough enough for my good ol' duffle bag," she said it half jokingly. "You're a helluva lot heavier than you look, did you know that?"

"You…carried me?" Miguel asked, after all she was just a girl. "With that?" he pointed to her swollen ankle. 

Sage smirked. "Actually it was more like I dragged you… Sorry."

"It's fine," He said. No wonder he was so sore. "What happened to you anyway?" He looked as her ankle.

"I jumped out a window," she shrugged it off. "I guess I landed on it wrong or something."

"Let me see it…"

"It's fine," she insisted. Her back turned to him. "You're wounds are probably worse."

Miguel shook his head. "The bleeding's stopped. I'll be fine if it doesn't become infected. You probably sprained an ankle."

"Fine," Sage said grumpily. She stood up and moved to sit next to him on the divan. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around the unharmed one, while her injured leg was free. 

Miguel ran his hand over her swollen shin, glancing up to see if she showed any signs of pain. Her face concealed all and he dark eyes didn't waver either. 

He found himself confused by a girl like this. Nothing, he had no feelings for her; pity, gratitude, and a fragment of admiration for her spirit maybe, but nothing else. It wasn't that she was hideous, she wasn't; but nor was she beautiful. Her pale face and dark hungry eyes reminded him of fox. It wasn't that she resembled one, her pale face contrasting with her deep brown hair made her look like something other than a vixen. Her cloths were hanging of her baggily, giving her a grungy look. She was shoeless; her shoes by her duffle, with one pant leg rolled to the knee.

"Congratulations," Miguel said sarcastically. "You've managed to pop it out of place. I can probably get it back in, but it's gonna hurt."

Sage blinked, "How do you know?"

"It was in my training, we had to know how to treat injuries," at her perplexed look he added. "I'm a soldier in Zaibach."

"Oh."

That wasn't the response he'd expected. Most people disliked Zaibach more than any other country. Thankfully she didn't seem to care.

"Hurry up and pop it in," Sage grumbled and Miguel nodded.

"Thins is going to hurt…"

"So you've said."

"One three… three, two, one."

Sage dropped her head immediately as Miguel applied pressure to her ankle. There was a crackling popping sound and it was quickly over. Sage kept her head bent, whether she was crying or not, Miguel couldn't see. Suddenly she through her head back, her teeth barred in pain.

"Damn," she whispered weakly. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. Atleast she hadn't cried, women in hysterics weren't one of his good points. That was something Dallet could ace… speaking of Dallet… 

"I need to get back to my ship," he said quietly.

Sage shrugged. "I'm sorry I have no idea…" She stood up and walked to the window, testing out hr ankle. Outside another shadow passed sending a spit second of darkness through out the room.

"Don't be," Miguel grinned. "I have an idea. I just have to get a glider…"

"You mean those flying things?" sage pointed out the window. "You can fly one?"

"Yes and sort of," Miguel shrugged. "I pilot one of the top Guymelefs in the world, couldn't be that hard."

Sage grinned and rolled her eyes. "Famous last worlds."


	5. The Return

**Reclaim Destiny**

-A tribute to the fallen Dragon Slayers and their lord Dilandau-

By: SoulStealer

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca.

A/N-

**Yukiskin/****Princess Neptune**: Glad you like it!

**WaTaShIwA ShInImEdAmI**: hehe… please don't kill me! No, not all the slayers die. Lets just say… *counts fingers* one, two, three, four… Yes, four live. ^_^;; sorry, the others were needed for the plot…

**Mackey**: Glad you like it, also! BTW, a Mary Sue is an original character who is in most ways perfect and falls in love with another character. (Someone correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's what is it.)

And as always, please review! I thank anyone who already has, you guys are great!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Four

"The Return"

"Remind me again why I'm helping you, again?" Sage asked as she and Miguel moved toward the glider port. They had been hobbling along for the past thirty minutes using each other for occasional support. 

Miguel rolled his eyes. "Listen I know you don't want to do this, but I really need another person here. Plus, I promise y--"

"Hm," Sage said in annoyance. "All I heard was 'I, I, I'."

"Will you stop it!" Miguel's frustration level rose a notched. "You don't have to go all bit--"

"I'm sorry!" Sage hissed. "I just don't like this. I have a weird feeling, like something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked as the limped on. "Are you a seer or something?"

"No I'm not a seer, I just have… feelings. And this one's just like in the dungeon when I coughed, but-- this is weird-- I wasn't coughing; I was choking. You were choking. I could 'feel' it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miguel asked. She was becoming more like the Mystic Moon girl every second, except she was on his side…

"Sorry," Sage bit her lip. "I just was confused.  It's not like I 'feel' someone die all the time… but it wasn't the first time though, I saw a few other people die."

"Princess Marlene?"

"Yes," Sage said icily. "She had some kind of fever, it burned and burned and didn't stop. I know how it feels; it's a painful way to die. But then sometimes I think she deserved it…"

"What do you mean?"

"She was a brat," Sage spat. "She thinks just because I come from some 'Mystic Moon' she can keep me for some kind of weird pet."

Miguel almost lost his footing. "You come from the Mystic Moon?" He thought to himself, are all people from that place seers? That would explain the other girl's ability to see his 'Melef.

"Yeah," Sage shrugged. "I call it 'Earth' though. Is it true you can see it at night?"

"You've… never seen the Mystic Moon?" Miguel seemed a bit surprised. "I thought you would have by now."

"Locked in a prison for three years? I don't think so."

Miguel sighed with relief as the Friedian glider port came into view. "We're nearly there."

"So what do we do?" Sage asked. "We don't have a plan!"

"Yes we do."

"Ok, let me guess. We wait out and hijack a private glider, then we fly it back ever so easily to you're flying ship… which is docked **where**?"

"Precisely," Miguel smiled as his stooped down to pick up a loose brick off the ground. "Precisely."

*** 

"We did it!" Miguel felt the adrenaline pumping through his as the glider sped down the runway. " Vione here I come!"

"I'm still in shock…" Sage said. The plan had been simple, almost to simple in fact. Once they had spotted an open glider it was up to her. Sage had walked over to the owner as he finished loading his glider. She held her chest out, shaking her hips as she walked, approaching the man. "Hi," she had said huskily and her returned her greeting with a hungry smile. Sage had felt a twang of fear ripple through her but it dissolved as Miguel brought the brick down on the owner's head.

"I still can't believe I acted like that!" Sage hissed in distaste.

Miguel grinned from his seat at the controls. "You were pretty good at it too," he teased.

"You!" She smacked the back of his head. "Any way, how are we going to find this ship?"

"The Vione should be near by," Miguel frowned. "If Folken sent someone out to free me they'll be expecting me to return soon."

*** 

"Attention! Unknown ship approaching, all personnel to the docking bay!"

The broadcast rang clearly through the halls of the Vione. Dragon Slayers ran to meat the new threat as dock men and mechanics retreated. Slowly the hatch opened and a small two-manned glider skidded to a stop on the docking floor.

"Come out from the glider slowly!" Gatti shouted as he drew his katana. "Any fast movements and we **will** attack!"

There was a rustling and the gliders hatch popped open. Slowly and over-dramatically a brunette head came into view.

"I thought you'd recognize you're old Dragon Slayer, Miguel," the brunette said dejectedly.

"Miguel!"

Choruses of greeting chimed through the hanger. Gatti watched as his comrades ran to greet their comrade. Gatti, himself, strode over and clapped Miguel on the back. 

"Nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back!" Miguel managed to say before Dallet and Chest tackled him in a hug. 

"Eck! To much male bonding here." A rough voice hissed from the inside of the glider. Slowly Gatti made his way over to the cockpit. Inside he found what was a girl… or at least he thought. Her hair was long enough but her voice and her figure weren't quite what you could call feminine.

"Mind explaining this?" Gatti called hauling the girl out by her shirt frount. She hissed and tried to free herself from his iron grip.

The docking bay grew quiet and all eyes rested on Miguel or the girl and Gatti. 

"It's ok," Miguel said. "She's with me."

"Miguel," Dallet hissed. "You now we're not aloud to bring… people like her aboard. Lord Dilandau doesn't allow wenches--"

"Hey!" The girl shouted. "One, I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE! Two, don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

Dallet blinked, not many girls in his lifetime had talked back to him. Instead this one glared daggers at the young 'Melef pilot while she struggled to free herself from Gatti's grip. Dallet backed up a step, just to be safe.

"Just let go of her," Miguel sighed. "Listen she can 'see' things, things that happen in the future. She can help us!"

"So you go and pick up some girl who has odd hallucinations while you're gone?" Another Dragon Slayer asked.

"No, it's just--"

The previous Dragon Slayer continued. "Great, Lord Dilandau's going to love this!"

"Oh and what might that be?"

Sage shiver visible as Lord Dilandau walked down a staircase. The silver haired, blood red eyed Lord approached. The Dragon Slayers parted as he approached. Another shiver ran down her spine.

"Miguel," she whispered. "I think this is the 'bad feeling' I was talking about."


	6. The Jump

**Reclaim Destiny**

-A tribute to the fallen Dragon Slayers and their lord Dilandau-

By: SoulStealer

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca.

A/N: I'm so SORRY WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI! I'm so pathetic…

BTW, thanks all of you who've reviewed. I apologize for the lateness of this chap… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Five

"The Jump"

Dilandau's smile grew at the worried faces of his Dragon Slayers. Their expressions drove him further. His power expanding even more. "So tell me, what would I love to hear?" 

"Sir," Miguel dropped to one knee. 

Dilandau smiled, neither in astonishment nor satisfaction. Plainly simple amusement. "So you have returned," he ignored the girl by Miguel's side. He would get to her later. "I thought Folken's Doppleganger had gotten you."

"It tried to, sir." Miguel kept his head bent. "I tried to destroy the White Dragon after I was set free – for you my Lord—but I failed. Soon after, the Deceptant tried to do away with me."

"An I presumed you escaped with only…" Dilandau noted the soldier's leg. "Minor injuries?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rise." Miguel didn't need be told twice. He rose and stared straight into Dilandau's ruby eyes. Soon the sound of a fist meeting bone echoed through out the docking port. Miguel found himself on the ground, red cheeked with the possibility of a dislocated jaw. 

"Don't you ever disgrace my name again!" Dilandau shouted. "I am the best, the Dragon Slayers are the best. The best do not lose in anyway!"

"Yes sir," Miguel slurred, the pain his jaw making it harder to talk. 

Dilandau licked his pale lips. "Now…" His fiery eyes turned to the girl. "Who is this?"

"My name is Sage," the girl boldly. Dilandau narrowed his eyes and for a second time—though it was his palm—the sound of Dilandau's hand meeting another's face rang through the docks. The girl pulled back and rubbed her cheek sending a glare toward the assaulter.

"Speak when being spoken to," Dilandau hissed then faced his Dragon Slayers. "I believe an explanation is in need."

"Sir," Miguel ventured for again, the feeling returning to his jaw. "I brought her here, sir. She has something that could help us."

"And what would that be?"

Miguel looked from Dilandau to Sage's betrayed face. "She can see things, sir. She has visions like the other girl from the Mystic Moon?"

Dilandau frowned. "And I she also from the same place as the other bitch?"

"Y—yes, sir."

"Really…" Dilandau turned and stepped toward Sage causing her to take a step back. "Prove it, girl." He continued waling slowly toward her and she continued backing up, unable to break from his magenta gaze. "Prove it, what do you see?"

Taking her last step back, Sage felt the flooring disappear. She had backed all the way to the end of the docking bay where the giant doors were open; a perfect was to fall from the ship. But as she slipped, Dilandau's hand caught the frount of her shirt. She was suspended, her life at Dilandau's will.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"I already have!" Sage cried out in fear. "I knew Miguel would die, I wanted to warn him but… I was to scared. I didn't know what to say. But it was fine in the end," she continued stumbling over her words. "I saved him in the end. I stopped that thing from killing him!"

"Is that so?" Dilandau seemed to become even more amused by this. He hauled her up and dropped her to the ground. "Tell us Miguel, did this **girl** really save your life? Did she save the life of an elite Dragon Slayer from a common Deceptant?"

"Yes…" Miguel's answer was barely audible.

"What was that?" Dilandau's smirk had grown. A punch in the jaw wasn't enough as it seemed, now Sage had given his another weapon to yield and use against Miguel. 

"Yes!" Miguel said, his head bowed and his fist clenched. Some of the other Dragon Slayers snickered at their comrade. 

Inside Sage felt herself crumble. "I'm sorry," she wanted to say. "I'm so sorry Miguel. I never meant to make you look bad in frount of your comrades. I never meant for any of this bad stuff to happen… Bad stuff usually does follow m around… I am cursed…" But nothing escaped her lips, not a word.

"What…" a voice called from the higher deck of the docking bay. "… is going on here?"

"Folken!" someone called.

Folken Fanel appeared from the shadows. "Explain yourself Dilandau."

The silver haired youth frowned. "I was just making an example of what happens to those who disgrace my name. As for the girl--"

"I know about the girl," Folken interrupted. "Now I believe you've done enough for today." He held his right hand out to Sage. "Come with me, we have a lot to discuss…"

Sage tried to make eye contact with Miguel as she scrambled up the stairway to where Folken stood. She didn't know him but at the moment anyone was better than this "Dilandau".

Slowly she approached him, "H-how do you know my name?"

*** 

Sage sat and stared out the window. The sunset had passed hours before and now stars had begun to dot the sky. Above she could see what was called the Mystic Moon. The clouds of the Earth swirled and changed ever so slowly as the moon eclipsed with the green and blue planet. Why wasn't Gaea seen from the earth? There were man questions she wished could be answered; yet none of them were.

It was a week ago when Folken had taken her him, promising no harm from Dilandau and a place to stay in exchange for her help. She didn't know what he had meant but she gladly agreed. 

Now she knew. She was being trained. Worst of all, she was being trained as a Dragon Slayer. Dilandau and Folken must have discussed her sometime because he did not touch her, though he and his fellow Dragon Slayers jeered and taunted when she fell or missed a step of some kind. Folken must have put in some no-touchy rule.

Sage rose and opened the window letting the wind sweep in and run through her hair and along her pale face. Far below she could see the landscape of trees and small meadows. They had not reached Palas yet. Everything was so far down… Suddenly a dark thought struck her mind like black lightening. 

Jump.

Sage inhaled the air and contemplated. Was she this desperate to end it all? Her life was useless; she was a failure of a Dragon Slayer. She had no friends, no one to confide in; Folken was only a work partner, nothing more. What did she have going for her… nothing, in fact. Eating lunch in the mess hall at a disserted table. Screwing up during training. Running to her room minutes after training, hopping no one would see her tears… 

Sage studied the window. It was tall, tall enough for her to stand in. She savored the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair. Would that be the last thing she felt before impact? 

*** 

Gatti had been watching Sage at the window for a while. He wasn't watching her out of choice. He'd left to find a quiet place to read when her found her on the observation deck, a floor above the docking area. 

He knew who she was, everyone did. So she was no mystery but her actions were. She was antisocial, avoiding everyone at all costs, though he didn't blame her. With all she had been put through it was a surprise she was still with Zaibach.

He glanced up from another chapter. Sage was standing on the windowsill looking out over the landscape. "What is she doing?" he thought. Slowly dark realization crept up upon him. She was going to jump, wasn't she?

"Sage…" he called softly trying not to startle her. "Sage please don't."

She didn't hear him; if she did she ignored him. Her hair was rippling in it's knew cut Dilandau had deemed as 'more aerodynamic'.

Gatti swallowed as he approached her, his book lay forgotten on the table. He could understand now… why had he been so blind before. She wasn't antisocial. They **made** her antisocial. Their teasing and mocking, his included, Dilandau's harsh words and sexist remarks. If she died it was their fault. It would be his fault.

"Sage!" He shouted this time. But in a blink she was gone. In just one blink…


	7. The Visions

**Reclaim Destiny**

-A tribute to the fallen Dragon Slayers and their lord Dilandau-

By: SoulStealer

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca.

A/N: I rise from the dead! Muhahahaha!

Sorry this chapter is late…again. I have the complete story typed out but I keep procrastinating… Bad me! *Sighs* well, the fic is beginning to wind down; this is the second to the last chapter. (Not counting the Epilogue, of course.)

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Six

"The Visions"

The wind felt so good through her hair, even if Dilandau had cut it short. The force pushed against her entire body, whispering in her ears to stop. Sage smiled, this would be all she would feel. It would be the last she would feel, even if the trees below broke her fall the crew of the Vione would find her bloodied and mangled but with a smile on her face.

"Sage…"

The wind was beginning to take up a familiar voice. With her eyes closed Sage listened to the whistling. The voice was slow, calming with a touch of worry in the smooth tone. What would it say, what did it want? 

"Sage please don't."

Frowning without opening her eyes, she cursed. How dare it tell her to stop what was to be done. Her mind wondered the halls of the Vione, the all to familiar faces sneering her way. Would this be the last time she would see them?

Miguel's face appeared in her mind. The betrayed, untrusting look sent shivers through her spine causing her to sway on the windowsill. Dallet's scornful look, Dilandau's disapproval, Chesta's uneasiness and Gatti…

A surprising look from the blonde soldier came into her mind. I had been a day or so ago, she was hurrying back to her room to shower and cry herself asleep again when she had run into someone. When she looked up it had been Gatti, the second in command himself. It was the look in his glittering blue eyes that had frozen her. They were caring, as if to say: what's wrong?

"Sage!"

Without warning a strong voice shouted out from behind her. Sage was already falling when she recognized the voice. It was Gatti's, not the gratifying wind rushing past her body.

Gatti had seen her jump…

*** 

 The red and black Alseides swung the liquid metal sword in perfect posture. Inside the cockpit, Dilandau concentrated hard. After the battle for the legendary treasure of Fried and the destruction of the duke, it was nice to sample the memories of sweet chaos. And soon the White Dragon would pay… Pay for what he'd done to his beautiful face! Beauty was one of the only things Dilandau had left and it was precious to him.

 He stopped.

The docking area was big, a good place for practice. (A/N: I have no idea if this is true, but it's needed for the story.) Retracting his sword, the liquid metal of his Crima Claw returning to their dispensers. As he turned away a brief falling flash at the open caught his attention. Something had swooped past the open docking door.

This may not have attracted the attention of many people. But then… Dilandau wasn't like many people was he? The giant Guymelef strode over to the docking door and looked down. Dilandau could see something through the eyepiece, defiantly something.

It had a human shape. No—it **was** human; he or even she wore a Dragon Slayer's uniform. Dilandau scowled suddenly and shot his Crima Claw forth. Concentrating on the rapidly falling object he pushed the claw forward. 

Slowly it came close enough to touch the faller. The Claw ensnared it's catch; not tight enough to kill it but enough to keep it alive. Dilandau felt a mental sigh of relief pass through him. His Claw retracted and slowly laid the figure on the docking bay floor.

Jumping immediately from his 'Melef, Dilandau quickly strode over to the faller figure lightly coated in liquid metal from the Crima Claw. He grabbed the Dragon Slayer's frount, pulling the 'Slayer up.

"What the hell do you thing you were doing?"

The other 'slayer coughed weakly and made no effort of resistance. It was Sage. He could see her pallid face in the frame of dark hair. She blinked at him; almost not believing it really was him.

"God, I really must be in hell," she moaned.

Dilandau's grip on her frount tightened and he asked again. "What were you doing?"

"What did it look like," Sage managed to meet his ruby gaze. "What did it look like, dumb ass."

Any comment like this would have been punished with a long beating and much, much more but Dilandau hesitated. He drew her closer to he face so they were less than two inched apart.

"Listen to me girl," he hissed. "Dragon Slayers fight gladiatorial games. We live to fight and fight to live. None, I repeat **none**, of my 'Slayers will ever take the easy way out!"

He dropped her roughly to the ground. Silence rendered the dock into deeper darkness. A small coughing fit broke the hush between them. Soon, the sound of quick footsteps followed the cough's chorus.

"Sir!" Gatti raced down to his captain. "My Lord, Sage she--"

"She is absolutely fine," Dilandau cut him off. " Take her back to her room." The Capitan strode to his 'Melef and retreated into the darkness, leaving both the soldiers alone. Slowly Sage stood, still wobbly on her feet.

"C'mon," Gatti motioned for her to fallow.

Sage growled. "You know I can get back there myself." She pushed herself to keep up with his long strides. As time passed Gatti ventured forth.

"Why'd you jump?" The question came without warning. Glancing over her could see a change in Sage's face.

"I never asked to be a Dragon Slayer," She mumbled. "It was just part of Folken's 'Big Plan' or whatever." She dropped her head. "I'm a failure, I could never last long enough in a battle. The only reason I'm alive is because I can…"

"You can see death," Gatti finished slowly. Sage shrugged it off, calmly trying to keep her emotions in check. She would never let them see her cry… crying was for the weak.

"That day I saw you," Gatti asked again as they rounded a corner. "Were you… why were you crying?"

Damn.

"Why else," Sage knew he could put two and two together. They arrived at her door. Slowly she faced him. "Thanks… I guess."

"I, uh, hope you'll be Ok," Gatti said uncomfortably. "Just don't try anything like that again."

"Whatever you say," Sage smirked and he knew she couldn't be trusted. The door closed quickly as he turned away. Meters down the hall he heard muffled chuckling. Gatti glared and stomped over the hidden figure.

"What were you and Miss antisocial doing?" Dallet asked playfully, a suggestive smile on his lips. He pushed a strand of brown hair from his face.

"We were doing nothing," Gatti hissed through gritted teeth, sometimes Dallet could act as playboy or blonde as Allen Schezar. "You can even ask Dilandau."

"Oh," Dallet grinned wider. "Now it's a three-sum?"

"C'mon," Gatti grabbed the other by the ear. "We have to have a little chat with the others about Sage." He continued dragging the other down the hall, ignoring the pleas for mercy. 

*** 

Viole blinked. 

There was a sword pointed directly over his heart, ready to snuff the life out of him at any instant. The training hall had grown silent; staring at the two figures that seemed to be frozen in time, sweat dripping off them in their exhaust. 

Worse of all it was Sage's sword in striking distance. He met her determined dark eyes and glared back as perspiration dripped down his face. "You're lucky I haven't been feeling well," he said in displeasure. It was bad he was the least talented fighter, save Sage, in the 'Slayers; but now it was worse.

"Well," Dilandau walked over as Sage lowered her blade. "It might be better if I consider taking Sage with us to capture the White Dragon now." He gave Viole a dark look. Dilandau walked away immediately. 

"Good job," Gatti said breaking the silence that followed after Dilandau's departure. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll make a Dragon Slayer out of you yet." He looked back at the other 'Slayers expectantly.

"Um, yeah!" Dallet said smiling sheepishly. "You did pretty good."

"Congratulation on you're first victory," Chesta added.

Soon Sage found herself surrounded by 'Slayer all shaking her hand and congratulating her, though some of it seemed rehearsed the look Viole gave her wasn't. What have you done now, Gatti? she asked herself. 

That's when the vision struck her.

Sage tossed her head and let out a blood-curling scream of inhumanity. She was swimming in blood. The warm, red liquid was thick and it stretched all around her, like the endless sea. Above her wings flapped and the Dragon came into view as it faced the Dragons Slayers. One by one the 'Slayers 'Melef were cut down. As they were severed the pilot's fell into the blood sea. First Guimel, then followed by Gatti and Dallet; soon all had fallen, even Chesta in last. Their bodies floated on the blood but Sage couldn't reach them; she couldn't move. The blood around her had swallowed up the pilots now around her and was threatening to do the same with her. 

Suddenly something attached it's self to Sage's left leg. The force yanked her under the blood. Surprisingly she could breath… And see; on her leg was the body of a 'Slayer. Without warning another 'Slayer's body wrapped his arms around her waist. It was Dallet. Another on her leg, around her neck, and on her shoulder. She was being engulfed, their weight weighing her down; she began to sink. Raising one free arm she reached for the surface, her fingertips barely reaching air before Gatti clucked her arm. She met his cold, dead eyes and read what they screamed: 

"Save us."

The red world began to wash away and the training hall was back. There were no more dead 'Slayers, just confuse faces—very much alive—staring bewildered back at her.

"Don't," Sage chocked. "Don't go on the mission with Dilandau tomorrow. Don't… You'll all die…"


	8. The Flight

**Reclaim Destiny**

-A tribute to the fallen Dragon Slayers and their lord Dilandau-

By: SoulStealer

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca.

A/N: 

*Sobs* It's the last chap! BTW, I'm sorry if some of you misunderstood but this is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue, but that's it. 

God, I love this fic. But I'm so sorry that the majority of the 'Slayers had to die. Well, here's the final chap…Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Six

"The Flight"

Sage waited in the hangar as the door opened and the 'Melef's piled in. On a normal day there would be many but today had been bloody. She watched, saddened, as five out of the fifteen stepped in covered in blood—blood that was undoubtedly their own teammates'. Slowly the remaining pilots immerged. They didn't speak; Dilandau, Dallet, and Chest left immediately. Both Gatti and Miguel stood by their Guymelefs before heading toward Sage.

Gatti spoke first in a tired voice. "They're gone…"

Sage nodded. "How bad was it?"

Miguel spoke next, though he didn't meet her eyes. "Bad," he said grimly. "We landed just as the Dragon did. Dilandau ordered for us to attack, only two third of us did. Most didn't believe what you told us. Viole was first, I think he was screaming Dilandau's name. He was cut down. Guimel was next and it continued until we were left. Dilandau ordered a retreat then and here we are now…" he let the sentence hang.

"Why?" Gatti asked abruptly, striking a wall in anger. "Why the hell couldn't they believe you?" He turned his blue gaze on Sage. "If they had believed you they would be alive with us now… Don't you understand, Sage, you saved us—all of us, even Dilandau."

"I—I don't know what to say," Sage said. "I can't influence people's beliefs. I can only tell what might happen and how it might be prevented. Nothing more."

Gatti shook his head. "Nothing more…" he muttered. "Well, not they've paid for their skepticism with death."

"Calm down," Miguel said. "It could have been worse."

In her mind Sage added, "It **would** have been worse."

*** 

Dilandau felt his own mind closing in on him. It was their fault, they had died. He trained them to be the best. And yet they were defeated. No they weren't the best, they were weak—like that girl, Sage.

With her in mind, what had Chesta said that morning? She had seen their deaths in this mission, all of their deaths, save his. None of them had really believed her. But… Maybe they had, maybe that was why they died. Had they seen it as inevitable death? Or had the thoughts frightened them into weakness; had they been so involved in pondering her prophecy they were too distracted to fight? Or was it just fate?

Fate.

Dilandau let out a scream at the word. How he hated the word. It was what the war was based upon, the control of Fate. After all, was it not the Destiny War? War was his passion, his fire, yet this blaze had taken away some of the most important people in his life. For a first, Dilandau Albatou felt the lose of war, the hurt of the death of another.

Sinking to his knees he stared down at the hall floor. Yes, there were other Dragon Slayers left, but without the rest the team wasn't complete; the Dragon Slayers no longer could exist. It had changed. It was another change in his life. He hated change almost as much—more possibly—than Fate. It brought back memories, memories suppressed in his mind. 

In frount of him stood a demon of his past. She wore a small plaid dress, her hair pulled up in green ribbon matching the dress. She didn't smile, she reached her small rounded hand to meet his face but it never reached.

"Who are you," he asked, his voice shuddering. 

The five year old in frount of him reached again. "Are you going to leave me too?" She asked, her voice was begging.

"What?" Dilandau asked, unsure of the response. "What do you want with me?"

"Are you leaving me alone?" she asked again, tears were rising in her blue eyes. "They left you alone didn't they? Will you leave me… alone?" She wasn't asking him to, she was begging him not to.

"Alone…" 

The word seemed to repeat itself in his mind thousands of times but he was unaware. The hall had slipped out from under him and the girl was gone. After the darkness had passed he found himself strapped to a bed, dread flooded through him.

*** 

Breakfast in the Mess hall was to quiet. None of the living 'Slayers spoke, not even to ask where Chesta was. The munched contently on their food in silence, waiting there lord Dilandau.

The door swung open and the four 'Slayer who had been dining turned to the red faced Chesta. Panting and out of breath, Chesta held himself as weakness flooded over him. When enough strength had returned he looked up.

"They've taken Master Dilandau!"

"Who?" Dallet asked in surprise, a spoon half way to his mouth.

"S—sorcier's!" Chesta gasped. "They came last night with the Leopard twins."

Miguel stood up. "Where have they taken him?"

Sage frowned and added: "Why?"

"I don't know!" Chesta said. "Folken said he was ill, but something is not right. I think we should investigate."

"Just to be rational," Dallet said. "What if it's really nothing and he really I ill. He might need expert medical attention."

"No," Gatti said. "The sorcier's aren't what I'd call 'expert medical attention'. They invent things and do experiments, so I wouldn't call them that. They're more interested in dissecting you than healing you."

Sage looked up. "I think something's wrong too. We should go."

*** 

Dilandau screamed. The sorcerer's faced were all around him, peering eagerly at their new subject. He struggled vainly but to no avail. The bindings on the bed held him tightly and in his frustration he screamed again and again.

"It's getting unstable," one Sorcerer stated.

"What's causing it?" another asked.

A new Sorcerer spoke, "The Human Reformation experiment wasn't perfect."

"Keep this secret from Folken," Another barked. "You know that, don't you?"

Dilandau suppress another scream and called out, "Chesta, Gatti, Dallet, where are you!"

The first Sorcerer to speak spoke again. "It'll get worse. Let's put him to sleep. We'll have to perform another fate change once we get to the mainland."

There was a bang on the hatch door from outside. The Sorcerer's stirred uneasily. They had asked to be left alone hadn't they? Again the bang came, this time harder than before.

"What it this?" Once Sorcerer asked in uncertainty. 

The bang was loud enough to echo through the room on the third time. The hinges on the door threatened to burst open and a few cowardly Sorcerers backed up.

"Some one's attacking!" 

Dilandau felt a smirk replacing the fear on his face. They had come for him. He knew it.

On the fourth hit the top hinges gave way and three people burst into the room. There was a familiar "shink" sound as swords were drawn. Someone began to cut away the bonds holding him.

"Are you alright Master Dilandau?" Chesta's voice asked. The blonde Dragon Slayer smiled and handed Dilandau his familiar sword. 

"Hurry!" Sage's rough voice rang through the chamber, "More guards are coming."

Dilandau licked his lips. Advancing on a Sorcerer he swung his sword and disemboweled the unarmed man. The albino savored the memories of the blood and memorized the blood patterns on the walls. Sweet, sweet revenge…

"HURRY!" 

Sage grabbed the commander's arm and pulled him away from the blood bath. The two ran down the halls, Sage apparently knew the way. They stopped as they entered a giant hangar. There was one remaining Alsedies, Miguel, Dallet and Chest were already resting in the 'Melef's arms. Sage and Dilandau ran forward as the Guymelef lowered its arms to help them up. 

Once in the arms, the 'Melef flew forward piloted by Gatti. It raised the unused hand at a wall and fired using its flamethrower. The wall exploded with force, making the 'Slayer's cover their faces. They flew forward, through the flames and in to the night air.

"Well," Sage asked. "What now?"

"Nothing," Dilandau said quietly. "You're rescue defied the laws of Zaibach and dishonored the code of the Dragon Slayers."

"Screw the code," Chesta said bitterly. "After the last battle with the Dragon I will never leave a man behind."

"I second," Miguel added. "But Sage is right, we can't just march back to the Vione, Right Dilandau? …Dilandau?"

Miguel frowned. Dilandau's attention was focused on something above them. He stared intently at the right shoulder of the Guymelef. Miguel shook his shoulder slightly, almost feeling the slap that was to come. "Are you alright Master Dilandau?"

Dilandau blinked, the first expression of confusion they had seen passed over his pale features. "Didn't you see her?" He asked and was returned with the blank faces of him ex-'Slayers.

"See what?" Sage asked uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

"Forget it!" Dilandau shrugged.

"Are you positive you're alright?" Chesta asked with concern. But Dilandau had returned to his normal self.

"Yes, I'm fine! Why must you keep bothering me with those weak questions?"

"Geez," Sage grumbled turning away. "Mr. Grumpy."

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Dallet hollered, quieting the rest, Dilandau included. "Where the hell are we going?" Again he asked.

"I was thinking," Gatti called from the cockpit. "We leave this war."

"What do you mean?" Chesta asked. 

"I mean, there are other places, across the Sea," Gatti continued. "Fanelia, Asturia, Fried, and Zaibach aren't the countries out there."

"Sounds like another adventure," Dallet sighed. "Why not?"

"I'm in!" Miguel piped up. "What about you Sage?"

"As if I have anywhere else to go," she grinned. "Yeah, sounds fun."

Chesta nodded and looked over to Dilandau. "Sir?"

In frount of the Albino's eyes the little girl looked toward Asturia. "I'll never see my brother again…" She said her crystal blue eyes falling on Dilandau.

"But you'll never be alone…" He whispered back.

Chesta's brow furrowed. "What did you say?"

"I said let's go!" Dilandau barked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the little girl smile slightly. 

"I'll never be alone…" She whispered. "I have you, and you have them… I'll never be alone…"

The End…

~

A/N: WAIT! Don't go yet, read the epilogue!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Though the Dragon Slayers' decisions did affect the Destiny War, they were not large. In the end Folken was killed, as was Dornkirk. The Zaibach Empire fell, its years of advanced technology crumbling to the ground along with its followers. 

But time passed differently on the new continent. The 'slayers did not hear the news until a trade ship came a year later. As it seemed Van Fanel had survived (much to Dilandau's disappointment) and was now ruling over a rebuild Fanelia. Allen Schezar had discovered the reason behind his father's disappearance; but his sister's was never known. The woman who'd helped Schezar and Fanel had disappeared, returned to the Mystic Moon no doubt. All and all, it did not matter to the Dragon Slayers.

With a new life, they settled in a small villa. Though, with the ideas they possessed from Zaibach the villa grew until it was the hub of the continent. Gatti was chosen as king, in what he called a democracy. Taking ideas from Zaibach books on the Mystic Moon and it's ways he introduced ideas that bought greatness to the continent. 

While time passed the 'Slayers grew. They took wives, save Dilandau who claimed his 'Demons of the past' did not allow it. Sage never again returned to the Mystic Moon, content with her place in time on Gaea. She married a shoemaker at twenty-six and bore four children. Gatti, Dallet, and I also took others as out equals and raised children as well.

But time wore us down. At eighty years Miguel lay in his bed one night and never woke, he had died. Shortly after, a year or so, Dilandau followed. Sage was killed when a stray horse collided with her. She and Miguel are now buried with their Capitan. Dallet and Gatti were next, almost dying symotantiously as they talked together one morning. Quick and quietly they slipped away. 

And now it seems I am the only Dragon Slayer left to tell this tale. As I write my hand shakes and I remember my friends (bless them) and what we have been through. Although the words and speech in this may not be exact they are close enough. 

So it is with great honor I dedicate this story to those who have helped make it possible. This story in not only of the Dragon Slayers hardships it is also for the others. Folken, Zaibach and the other people we have left behind. It is, with their help, that we escaped our cruel fate and rewrote it ourselves.

- Chesta D. Montague

~

Authors Notes:

I love this story. (And that says a lot, cause I don't usually feel this way about me work.) It turned out pretty good, if you ask me. Even if I did change the plot around a little… I mean Dilandau didn't actually see Celina when she was little before he collapsed, did he? (Sorry I haven't seen the series in soooo long…) 

Anyway, I want to say thanks to all you fantastic reviewers and everyone else. I love you're input. I'm glad (hope) you enjoyed my fic.

BTW, I don' even know how Sage herself go onto Gaea, so that will remain a mystery… just think of it as some kind of anomaly-- a glitch in space and time-- that sent her to world of Esca… If not, make your own reason, I don't care. Anyway…

Hopefully I'll post some more Esca fiction in the future, so until then… bye and thanks to you all!

~SoulStealer


End file.
